Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: ''' '''Rank: Appearance: ' '''Personality: ' 'History: ' '''Family: Extras: ' '*Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Leave Your Cats Below Here ''First, can you please put your cat at the bottom of the page, since that's where they're supposed to go? It makes it easier to find. Second, leave a signature so we know who it is. Thanks! Approved! Rainy '' Talk Blog 14:33, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name:Angel Rank:Warrior Appearence:Pure White with saphire blue eyes, has ears as pink as roses, and wears a collar with a silver heart with wings and halo charm on it is a last gift from her deceased owner so it has sentimental value to her,she litterally looks and somewhat acts like an angel. Personality:Is sweet, kind, loving,and friendly to everyone she meets and values the clan like family believing they are miracles and blessings in her life and takes care of the kits as if they are her own she has a pure heart and is prefers not to fight, but will if she feels it is necessary to defend her beliefs and the clan at any cost, she becomes very depressed when discussing the subject of her former owner as most of her guilt comes from her "not being able to give her the miracle she needed to survive" but she honors her owner's memory by helping to take care of the clan, she strongly believes in faith, love, hope, ,and peace. History: she was once adopted as a kitten from a shelter by a shy, but sweet, kind. young 13 year old human girl Angel became the child's only friend when Victoria's mother died she was left alone with Angel and her Father, who was cruel to her, and Angel became Victoria's one true comfort in life. Her father then died. Angel took care of her. And she slowly devloped a disease and died. Angel greiving and feeling guilty over the tragedy immediatly ran away from the Foster home keeping her collar which Victoria gave her in her Memory,although after Victoria she felt she could Never get close to or Love another Human ever again and spent her life afterwards roaming the streets as a stray though she still cares very much for humans due to her love of Victoria, and will help them also if necessarry. One day alone, sick, and starving in a box of trash in a flower garden fishing by a pond for dinner she was discoverd by the clan and they nursed her back to health Angel has been grateful and has helped to take care of the clan out of gratitdude and has remained loyal to them ever since. Family: All unknown. Extra:She would Like to fall in Love someday,but she Believes her Mate,should have a Perfectly True and Noble Heart ,and would rather Love someone for Who they are on the inside Rather than out. -AngelNightclan Approved, but please ''put this at the '''bottom '''of the page. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Here is Larchtail! Name: Larchtail. Rank: Warrior. Appearance: Light grey tom with black tabby stripes, ice blue eyes. Personality: Smart, funny, kind. History: Clan-born. Family: His mate is Vixenfox. Please fill this out at the BOTTOM of the page. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Icejay Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pure white with unusually long white fur. He has pale almost white eyes. Personality: Kind, but a bit grumpy, reluctant to be around kits because his last apprentice was killed by a fox and he wasn't fast enough to save her. Very brave and a fierce fighter. History: After the death of his apprentice, he left ThunderClan and wandered alone until joining NightClan. Family: He knows, but he won't tell. He had a mate in ThunderClan who also died, and so he's reluctant to get close to anyone. Extras: None Banannibo Accepted! Also, please fill this out at the bottom of the page, it makes it easier for the admins to find. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Tigerpelt Rank: Warrior Appearance: Brown, thick fur with dark black stripes. White throat, muzzle, and paws. Piercing green eyes. Slightly rounded ears with black tufts of fur at the tips. Thick, bushy tail and an M-shaped mark on forehead. Personality: Friendly to those who are close to him but finds it hard to trust most. Vicious fighter who will pounce and claw at anything he sees as a threat. Has a tiger-like attitude and short temper. History: Betrayed by one he called a friend years ago so now finds it difficult to trust anyone. Half-clan. Family: Son of Bramblestar of ThunderClan and Maplefur of RiverClan. Joined NightClan because neither ThunderClan nor RiverClan fully trusted him for being half-clan. Extras: I posted a picture of him so please use that one. Thank you. Approved, but I advise changing the name. We have WAAAAY too many Tigers in the Clan. If you don't want to, that's fine. 00:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I would like to keep the name, since it fits the character. PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 01:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Russettail Rank: Warrior. Appearance: Pale brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and a dark brown tail, her eyes are a cyan blue, she has a white belly, chest, throat, paws and tail-tip. Personality: A kind she-cat, can be stuborn or grudgy but will always try to be foregiving, if sges getting on your nerve, don't be afraid to ask her to please stop, she most likely will. History: Russettail was abandoned by her mother when she was about a half moon old, her brothers and sister all froze or starved to death, she was a lone survivor. She was rescued by NightClan, and knowws very little of her past. by NighClan's generouse warriors. Family: Orchidbreeze of DaintyClan(mother), Carionstar of TwistedClan(father), Shadedkit(sister), Medowkit(sister), Runningkit(brother). Extras: Russettail dreams of being a mother, but has no mate, so she knows until she meets the right cat, she won't be able to mother a litter. Accepted! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] I have to make more cats. :D Duskpetal Warrior brown and white she-cat with green eyes kind, caring, but can be annoying. Instead of fighting, she prefers to plan fights, and make stratigies. Clanborn Brother is Bramblespots None. Bramblespots Warrior brown and white tom with blue eyes Bramblespots is a very laid-back tom. He doesn't mind doing what others want to do, but he's no sheep - he doesn't follow people just to be friends with them. He's very strong, and often surprises people because of his small size. He tries to be friends with everyone, because he doesn't like leaving people out. If someone annoys him, or makes him mad, he avoids everyone and goes to his happy place, which is usually by water. Clanborn Sister is Duskpetal [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Startail Rank:Warrior Appearance:A russian blue cat, with ice blue eyes and on the tip of her tail is the color of a shining star. =Personality: sneaky, quick, playful and fierce. History: Has been known as a legend cat, if you see her you have very good luck the next moon. Family: Unknown for now... We already have a leader, do you mind changing the name to a warrior name? [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Dragonclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: A gray and black tom born with a disease which made his body not to grow claws. But his bite is very deadly. He also has a chipped ear. Personality: he is very stubborn. He doesn't trust many cats. He doesn't like cats with cheerful moods. His only friends are Tigerfur and Startail. Family: Different clan cats Extras: none By Queen Sunfur Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Skinnyear Rank: Elder Appearance: A red tom with smaller ears than normal. Had to retired due to lack of hearing Personality: he is very sweet. He also doesn't like loud noises. Sometimes go on a walk through the forest to relax. Sometimes cranky when he with a cat that is talking loud. Family: dead with one grandson alive. Extras: Likes prey that took effort to catch from the healthy cats. By Queen Sunfur Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 23:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Leopardmask Rank: Warrior Appearance: Tan fur with black spots; bright blue eyes; scar over left eye Personality: kind, fierce, caring, sometimes stubborn, brave. History: born to ThunderClan Family: parents and siblings in ThunderClan Extras: mate is Stripefoot of ThunderClan. by ScarfaceAl Approved! -- Rainy Talk Blog 23:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name:Firekit Rank: Kit Mother: Sunfur Appearance: Looks like fireheart, but with more fire-look in her coat. Has fire-orange eyes Personality: She is one to risk to cheer one's down spirit. She likes to sing songs which cheers up a cat with a bad day. She likes to play with her brothers and sisters. History: Clanborn Family: father turned to a different Clan Extras: none By Queen sunfur Approved! :D Rainy Talk Blog 23:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Rainkit Rank:Kit Mother: Shinetail Appearance: A Russian blue cat with green eyes (looks a lot like her mother) Personality: Is very playful and loves to climb trees without permission from her mother History: Clan born Family: Father is still being looked for Extras: Can take the rain for 2-9 hours By Lightingstarstrikes Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Stripefoot ''' '''Rank: Warrior Appearance: Oramge, black, and white with amber eyes; has a bluish stripe across front right foot Personality: protective, brave, clever, sly, sweet History: born in RiverClan, moved to ThunderClan to be with his mate and kits Family: Mate-Leopardmask; kits; RiverClan parents (or so he thinks...) Extras: His favorite kit, Saltykit, died at a very young age; was deputy of RiverClan by ScarfaceAl Approved ' ' [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']]' Name: Treekit Appearance: A brown tabby with the shade of a pibe tree wood Personality: Loves to climb trees even without permission. He also has a gift for beening gentle with birds! He wouldn't dare to hurt one. He dreams to be a medice cat History: Clanborn Family: Mother is Sunfur and sister is Firekit Extras: None By Queen Sunfur Approved! 17:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Name: Sparkpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Golden she-cat with ginger marbled tabby stripes. She has bright blind green eyes, andshe has short, stubby fur. Personality: She is mad at herself for being blind, and can totally take care of herself, but she does have a few soft spots. She isn't very paitent, and is very snappy at times, but she is very smart. She also hates being alone, and is always around her brother, Tallpaw. History: She is half NightClan, and half WhisperClan. Family: Brother: Tallpaw, Mother: Dovefrost, Aunt: Blueshadow, Cousins: Rockkit, Minnowkit, Sweetkit, and Windkit. Extras: Cats think that she has a power even though her brother has that power. 'pproved. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''That's about it...]] Name: Tallpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Brown tabby tom with short fur and has amber eyes. Personality: He is kind and caring for his sister. He is also called 'short' all the time. He is very paitent, but not as intellegent as his sister. History: He is half NightClan, half WhisperClan. Family: Sister: Sparkpaw, Mother: Dovefrost, Aunt: Blueshadow, Cousins: Rockkit, Minnowkit, Sweetkit, and Windkit. Extras: He has a power that cats think Sparkpaw has. ~MISTEH LE AWESOME!! Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] That's about it... ''' Name: Frostclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: a big, white, tom Personality: Brave,smart,funny,bold History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: None -Creekstone12 ''Approved! Sorry it took so long :) Rainy '' Talk Blog 18:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) '''Name:Shadowclaw Rank:Warrior Appearance:Pitch-black with a pink nose and a white tail tip. Unusually long claws and teeth. Emerald green eyes. ' '''Personality: Doesn't trust new cats and hates traitors. Once she trusts you, she will always support you. She is normally calm and quiet. Vicious in battle. She is very smart and she will never let anyone forget it. She may be calm but when angered...she is like a demon cat. She needs to work on her patience...a lot. Hence why her hunting skills are not that high. She is extremely loyal and forever thankful to the clan due to the fact that they took her in. ' '''History:Has no memory of her family. Was found in the forest. Family:Unknown Extras:Good Battler, decent hunter. Good at ambushes.' ' '-shadow328' Approved! 19:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Canadaheart Rank: Warrior Apearance: Large white tom with a ginger patch resembling a maple leaf on his head. Personality: Quiet, often goes unnoticed. History: Comes from a large family of ex-rogues who liked having strange Twoleg names. Family:Englandpaw (brother), Germanypaw (brother) and Italypaw (brother) Name: Germanypaw Rank: Apprentice Apearance: Large black tom with amber eyes. Personality: Agressive History: Comes from a large family of ex-rogues who liked having strange Twoleg names. Family:Englandpaw (brother), Canadaheart (brother) and Italypaw (brother) Name: Italypaw Rank: Apprentice Apearance: Large white tom with green eyes and ginger paws. Personality: Crybaby. History: Comes from a large family of ex-rogues who liked having strange Twoleg names. Family:Englandpaw (brother), Germanypaw (brother) and Canadaheart (brother) Name: Englandpaw Rank: Apprentice Apearance: Large cream tom with reddish eyes. Personality: Quite high on his horse History: Comes from a large family of ex-rogues who liked having strange Twoleg names. Family:Canadaheart (brother), Germanypaw (brother) and Italypaw (brother) ALL LILLY ~ All Approved! 19:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Freezepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Short furred pale blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Personality: Calm, sweet, relaxed, concentrates well. History: No cat knows Freezepaw and her brother's history, and there are many rumors. Family: Blurpaw (brother) Name: Blurpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Thick furred white tom with one blue eye and one green eye. Personality: Energetic, jumpy, anxious, thinks ahead a lot, good with planning. History: No cat knows Blurpaw and his sister Freezepaw's history, and there are many rumors. Family: Freezepaw (sister) ~ Darky (Darkstream) Approved! 19:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Brookpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: thick-furred golden she-cat with blue eyes Personality: sweet, kind, and very stylish, sem-popular, but isn't too snooty History: Clanborn Family: Brother: Blackpaw Name: Blackpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: pure black tom with green eyes Personality: popular with incredible social skills, persuasive and cool History: Clanborn Family: Sister: Brookpaw Name: Solarpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: red and yellow-ish tom with green eyes Personality: calm, smart, happy, funny, but can get snappish easily History: Born a loner Family: N/A Name: Densepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: dark brown tom with bright green eyes Personality: brave and bold, likes to show off and is very caring and nice History: Clanborn Family: None Name: Mountainpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: stony gray tom with brown patches and blue eyes Personality: funny, curious, bold, and energetic History: Clanborn Family: None 23:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Approved 23:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ------------------- Name: 'Songbreeze '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''White she-car with orange '''markings & green eyes. ' 'Personality: '''Very kin'd '''and caring, could be a medicine cat but hates being around sickness in any form. Has firey and cynical moments, especially if she's not happy with her surroundings, and is quick to judge. She's always wanted kits, but she's waiting for the right time before having any. She's known to be somewhat flirtatious. ' ' '''History: '''She was born to a rogue cat outside of NightClan although her father was a NightClan warrior. Times got tough, and so just before her mother starved to death, she gave Song and her brother beetle to NightClan for raising, where they were given apprentance names and trained to be warriors. Her brother w'as sick for a long period of time before her though, so she became a warrior moons before him. ' ' '''Family': Her brother, Beetlepaw, Her deceased rogue mother and her father, who is now retired to the elders den after a nasty encounter with an adder. Extras: '''She is insecure about her rogue birth and often wonders about joining other clans, even though she loves NightClan and everything about it. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 02:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 02:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Ivypaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: dark gray she-cat with thick black stripes and icy blue eyes Personality: she's very ambitious. Sometimes she can act very firey and almost evil but the rest of the time she is kind and caring. History: clan-born Family: Brother: Brackenpaw Extras: none Name: Brackenpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: golden tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes Personality: kind, caring, and shy, but quick to jump into a fight if one is provoked. History: clan-born Family: Sister: Ivypaw Extras: none Name: Rosepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: silver tabby she-cat with big, bright, shiny green eyes Personality: bubbly and happy History: clan-born Family: Sisters: Violetpaw and Daisypaw Extras: none Name: Violetpaw Rank: apprentice Appearance: Dark gray she-cat Personality: she's king of pessimistic and keeps to herself History: clan-born Family: Daisypaw and Rosepaw Extras: none Name: Daisypaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: small cream-coloured she-cat Personality: sometimes over-protective of her friends but if a cat is a large threat, she's shy History: clan-born Family: Violetpaw and Rosepaw Extras: none Category:Join the Clan